


Drink

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles D/A [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: You drink every drop
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/ Ashley
Series: Smut drabbles D/A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685692
Kudos: 7





	Drink

You are on your knees. Deep's cock in your mouth. 

"That's it," He cries out as you swirl your tongue of the head. "Suck me like a good girl,". 

His words shoot straight to your cunt. You know if were to touch you his fingers would glisten with your juices.

"Do you like the taste of my cock?" He asks, you mumble "Yes," and you know what's going to happen next. "Drink my cum then?" Deep groans. "Be a good cocksucker and drink it all up,".

He forces his cock all the way down the back of your throat, holding your head still as he cums.


End file.
